The Wizards of Once
The Wizards of Once is an upcoming magic-fantasy computer-animated film based on the book by Cressida Cowell. It will be released November 20th 2020 from Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Animation Synopsis the story of a young boy Wizard and a young girl Warrior who have been taught to hate each other like poison; and the thrilling tale of what happens when their two worlds collide. Perfect for boys and girls who love fantasy adventure ... Once there was Magic, and the Magic lived in the dark forests. Wizard boy, Xar, should have come in to his magic by now, but he hasn't, so he wants to find a witch and steal its magic for himself. But if he's got any chance of finding one, he will have to travel into the forbidden Badwoods. Xar doesn't realise he is about to capture an entirely different kind of enemy. A Warrior girl called Wish. And inside this book, at this very moment, two worlds collide and the fate of the land is changed forever. Xar and Wish must visit the dungeons at Warrior fort, and face the evil Queen. But something that has been sleeping for hundreds of years is stirring ... Plot Voice Cast Cole Sprouse as Xar the youngest son of Encanzo, the King of Wizards. Xar is a wilful and disobedient child who seemingly goes out of his way to cause as much mayhem as he possibly can. For instance, by the time of the first book, he had: * Ridden a snowcat up the fort flagpole * Stolen the flag from said flagpole and replaced it with a pair of his father's underpants * Poured Love-Never-Lies-Potion into the pigs' feeding trough which caused them to develop crushes on his teacher Ranter * Burned down the trees in the western part of Wizard camp (Xar claims this was an accident as the chimney-sprites couldn't take a joke) At the age of thirteen, Xar had not yet come into his magic, but on an expedition into the Warrior Badwoods with his companions, he discovered a gigantic black feather. He believed this was the feather of a witch, and began to make a plan to capture it.He somehow managed to get hold of an iron saucepan and a net, then road into the Sinister Little Clearing where he found the witch feather with his animals and followers. Lilli Reinhart as Wish Queen Sychorax's seventh daughter and a Warrior by birth, but given her small stature and one useable eye she is not the ideal fighter her mother hoped for in a child. She also has magic. Johnny Depp as Encanzo an extremely powerful Wizard. Gwendoline Christie as Sychorax Adam Sandler as Caliburn a talking raven who is always accompanying Xar. However, it is Encanzo who is Caliburn's master; Encanzo promised Caliburn and the sprites their freedom once Xar had matured enough that he did not need them. Dwayne Johnson as Looter- Looter is strongly-built, and is of great height; he is almost the height of his father, Encanzo. Said to be good-looking, he has dark hair, a somewhat large nose, and muscular arms.